Board games in which players compete with one another for fun are a popular source of indoor entertainment. Such board games frequently simulate sporting events and the like, to allow the players to experience the fun and excitement associated with the actual event. One of the most popular sporting events around the world is horse racing because spectators can place bets on the outcome of the various races as well as experience the thrill and excitement of watching the horses race.